TowerGirls : A Knights Quest
by Dragon Blaze-X
Summary: A forsaken knight, a quest, a Dragon and a Princess. Basic setup Go to tower A, kill dragon, save princess…..Yaaaa Not this time. Should have checked that Tower.


**OK as many of you read in preview of Knights, Choco dicks, a cart and princesses galore.**

 **Now for the actual story. First off never played the online games so those who have this is totally non canon. As result this will be 75% my own story as far as I know and any references to the game is unintentional and or I got around to playing the games.**

 **Now this is going to be mass harem, not all the girls but in a full run of all 9 games making for a total of 48 when going through a continuous play through with no bonus to cart. With six extras do to me being author that I really want. Plus some have companion bonus in gen 3 and drake princess run. I forget if my choices have sexibule companions so the harem option is up in the air.**

 **For story sake I will be going with my choices. If you want other princess make your own. This is a dictatorship so no voting. But I won't spoil who I picked, as to keep the lot of you guessing.**

 **Now onto my OC's name Drayce Willson rank knight**

"Talking **" "** Princess! I'll save you **"**

' _Thoughts' 'Don't show weakness they can smell fear.'_

 _ **NOW LETS GO SAVE THEM PRINCESSES!**_

The party was in full swing, as the kingdom of the High Forest celebrated the seventieth birthday of its princess and anniversary of its Queen's death. The weather was perfect for the party, as spring had begun to emerge from winter not long ago. Allowing the cool winds to keep the heat at bay, yet not be freezing.

The chatter of nobility, echoed across the coveted halls of ballroom of the human King's halls. The crystal chandeliers tingling at the volume of band, as heels both of imported leather and gold clicked across the marble floor. And as tradition for such for such an event of celebration the food was generous as the wine flowed like the gossip it unleashed.

"I must say, the king certainly can throw a party. Wouldn't you Cosima?"

"Oh I DO, I do, Theodora." replied Cosima. "But have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Now I don't know for sure but I heard from Lady in waiting, who had heard it from her husband. Who heard from a friend, was told that the princess was leaving her room to receive a new crown made by thee François-Thomas Germaine." gushed Cosima as if the news was worth its very weight in gold.

Gasping Theodora replied "Thee Thomas Germaine? The man said to have been born with platinum for blood, and most gifted silversmith of the last century? Truly?" questioned the woman as she opened her lace hand fan, hoping to blow away the heat from the mere thought of being able to speak to such a man.

"Truly." nodded Cosima "I hear he might even show up in person to present the gift to the princess." gushed the woman before sipping her glass of wine to calm her own nerves.

"Oh-hush! I now know for a fact now you are playing the part of the fool. " said the noble woman as she snapped her fan shut. Eyes staring at Cosima with a glare

"Yet I saw him upon entering the king's palace, and look there he is again."

Like a whip Theodora's head whipped around in search of the elusive silversmith only to hear a muffled giggling from behind. Head turning back Theodora was met with the site of her companion attempting to hide her smirk and laughter behind her gloved hand.

Flushing the noble woman readied herself to give Cosima a firm tough lashing for making a fool out of her desire to meet the famous craftsman. But before she could even utter a word she was interrupted by rather roguish voice.

"Pardon me madams but I happened to overhear your conversation. Did you perhaps say Germaine was attending?"

Turning the two noble ladies came across a rather impressive looking man.

He was tall much like an oak with a robust figure to match. He was clothed in deep blue coat that hug over his shoulders, the fur of a beast lining the collar's lapels to its tail. The paleness of the fur drawing attention royal purple that despites its best efforts laid flat against the man's chest emphasizing its broadness. In contrast to the exotic garb of the man as his face told a different story, sharp like a carnivorous hunter, lean yet rough. A jagged scar furthering this image, as it arced across his left brow as a stray lock of his steel gray hair came down across the other, while the rest of his short hair spiking back like the crest of a dragon.

All in all the man before them seemed have jumped straight out of a risqué novel, as all he was missing was the lengthy hair and an undone buttons.

"If I may intrude on you lovely young ladies." now paying attention to his the ladies couldn't help but shiver at the baritone voice, that just seemed to resonate through them. Hiding their blushes with a use fan or a hand over their mouths they responded with a rather girlish giggle in appreciation of the rugged man before them.

"Perhaps but only if we know the name of charming Gentlemen before us." said Cosima as she fluttered her eyelashes towards the young man hand held out before her. As Theodora looked towards her friend in jealousy at Cosima's forwardness.

"Ah but of course my fair lady. I am Sir Drayce, A humble Knight. Might I inquire names of such god given masterpieces before me." said the man as he gave a kiss upon Cosima hand and flashing a charming smile towards Theodora.

"I am Countess, Cosima Vesperia"

"And I am Marchioness, Theodora Runtanbull."

Eyes widening at the realization he was standing before a pair of noble woman of such high rank, Drayce fell into a bow. "My humblest apologies I should have known that such magnificent beauty before me were of such high standing. This humble soul begs a pardon from such angelic beauties."

With a smile Cosima responded first as Theodora blushed up a storm at the man's honeyed words. "Perhaps, you may would be worthy of forgiveness for your transgressions." Rising the knight responded, "Name thine task and it shall be done."

Gliding towards the young knight Cosima traced a finger up one of his arms. "At the moment we are unattended, perhaps you can show your worth by... Escorting us perhaps?"

"But of course! What knight would I be if I left such a pair of damsels unattended? " said Drayce as he presented his arm for Theodora to grab as well.

But before she could grab the offered arm a pair of voices called out halting her.

"Cosima!"

"Theodora!"

From the crowd came two well-dressed men laden with jewelry both bearing a face of uncharacteristic concern.

"Cedric." said Cosima her eyes narrowing at Cedric's from

"Ainsley!" Replied Theodora her face flush with embarrassment.

The two woman turning towards the worried men who pressed on despite the looks they were receiving.

"Cedric I thought we had an accord." said Cosima her eyes staring into Cedric's with a cold hate at being interrupted. As she moved to stand arms crossed under her bosom before Cedric.

"Brother Ainsley what are you doing here?" asked Theodora as she moved towards her brother, Drayce forgotten behind her for the moment.

"Cosima, my dear I know we have our agreement concerning who we bring to bed. But I am still your husband. And as your husband I must stop this before it is too late!" stated Cedric to his wife.

"I am here to stop you from bringing shame on our house Theodora." Ainsley said as he rested his hand on his sister's shoulders.

"What?" replied the pair of women, confused at the men's concern.

"For that man is a Willson. A bearer of disgraced and tainted blood. " stated the men as they pointed to the man behind the women. Who was gone without a trace.

Confusion crossing the faces of the group but the men had breathed a sigh of relief, as the girls they came to save where safe.

"Oh thank you Ainsley!" cried Theodora falling into the arms of her brother as the full weight of what could have transpired crashed down on her. While her brother consulted her stressed form.

"I must say Cedric you proved yourself of worth. Even if cost me entertainment for the night." said Cosima as she tapped her fan.

"I can stand to say the same. But be glad at least we can continue our activities without harm to our house. " stated Cedric as he straightened the ruffles in his coat. Noticing his wife's gaze at the place where the Willson once stood. He nudged her in hopes to sate his curiosity of his wife's thoughts.

"You would think the church or the king would have taken care of such tainted individuals long ago. Wouldn't you Cedric? " asked Cosima.

Raising his brow at the odd question the man racked his brain for an answer. "Perhaps it is because the kingdom needs mutts to unleash on the invaders. After all, why waste effort, when you can keep them scraping at your heels. Till you can send them away do something that you would rather not risk."

"I suppose, after all that is why pawns exist after all." Regaining her composure Cosima set out once more into the crowd. "Well then I bid you ado dear. If I want to find something warm for my bed I must continue my hunt."

Following Cosima's lead the group set forth to once more to find enjoyment at the party of the princess. Thoughts of the fellow they nearly ran afoul falling into the depths of their minds to be forgotten.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party was nearing its climax as the hour of the princess's birth soon approached all the guests nearly in a frenzy of excitement.

All but one.

As the Willson leaned his weight against railing of a balcony in a far secluded corner of the room. His frustration evident as even the cool spring air of night failed to quell it, even with the aid of a number of goblets of wine.

"A coin for your thoughts monsieur?"

Eyes straying from his goblet and the festive party before him he found a woman by his side. Her hair like a sheet of snow flecked with spots of black as it fell down her back in an avalanche of curls, as she leaned back over the rail. Her red eyes sparkling with a mischief as her body spoke of sin. Her voluptuous form straining against her silken dress as she presented herself before Willson. Its fashionable ruffles doing little to hide deep chasm of cloth that showcased her tan flesh.

"I could use a lot more than a coin Velma." replied Drayce Willson not even casting a second glance at the woman before him, the once soothing baritone now coarse and rough. "Now good news? Or do I need to beat it out of you?" sated the man as the smile fell from woman's face as she righted herself.

"Take the fun out it why don't you Drayce?" muttered the woman before she composed herself. Mischief fading from her eyes and were replaced by a cold glint sharper than doctor's blade. "I flirted with nearly every Duke, Earl and Baron. Nearly would have gotten a knight but unfortunately his wife didn't fancy a trio in the bedroom. " sated Velma to which was met with Drayce's displeased grunt.

"Did you do the thing with your tongue?"

"Did I use my tongue? No I- Of course I did! " Velma shot back her eyes lit with fury. "Made a bloody crane with a strawberry stem! What do you take me for? A blushing maiden?" she said her eyes boring into him. "Speaking of blushing maidens, how did your end go?" asked Velma with as she flicked back a sip of wine.

"Same. From the youngest of blushing girl ready to marry to the oldest crone who would spread her legs and still feel it." Muttered the knight in frustration before knocking back his wine.

"So it looks like the Willson cousins have botched this again." said Velma much to Drayce's ever souring mood.

"Damn it, I know! Now do you have any helpful ideas on how provide resources for our territory besides trying to get those damn bloated fuckers open a trade agreement. Because apparently even the great court whore Cosima won't even open her legs for one of the _cursed_ blood of the Willson family! " shouted the man as the marble railing threatened to give underneath his grip.

Unfazed Velma looked at her cousin as he huffed like a beast. "Dray" she said laying a hand on his broad shoulder her eyes softening. "You need to calm down, it won't do you or anyone back at Nox any good."

With huff the knight's response was rather melancholy despite his previous rage. "I can't stop, we barely made it past winter as we are and we don't know if can keep this up without more sacrifices. I mean what if something happens to the river or the springs? Or something else big tries stake some territory like that bloody Hell Bear?"

"Oh don't be a baby you killed it didn't you?"

"Velma I stood as high as its kneecaps and it breathed fire with a hide that was damn near impervious to iron, all the while I had to fight it in waist high snow."

Sweat nearly formed on her brow as Velma stared at her cousin's deadpan. Even she had to admit that sounded quite unpleasant even for the rather tough people of Nox. But she recovered fully intent of pressing on that there was some silver lining to be found. "Welllll-it helped us get through the winter with its meat". If to at least compensate for her failure of gaining anything at Rosenberg gala.

"It left its mark on me and seven of our men and woman digging into our already finite medical resources." Drayce responded his voice sounding already tired of negatives.

"Look Dray you can't take everything so hard." Velma's voice laced with sincerity and worry for her cousin.

"But I do!" Cut off Drayce starling Velma "I am head of Willson family and as such it is my duty to make sure our territories and out people are prosperous! Even my older brothers knew this when father died, and left me in as the head because they knew they were not suited to the task. So they went out into the world to gather anything they can send back as aid. Yet here I am having my dear cousin whoring herself to these fucking noble swine! When she should be with her husband!" the goblet cracking off at its stem it wielders wrath once more reaching a fever pitch.

While many a woman would cower or react in fear of such a large man's fury Velma responded with a hard slap.

It took a moment for Drayce to remember not to kill the woman before him but Velma used that moment to press her small advantage. "LOOK here you overgrown lummox." began the woman as she grabbed a fistful of Drayce's shirt. "I choose to be here. I choose to help your sorry ass so you don't overwork yourself into a grave. Even if that means I need to do something a good woman shouldn't need to do. I understood that when I entered the gala, along with every other party I go to and so to did my Evan. So calm your damn tits and man up and accept my help or so help Me." leaving the threat hanging she stated into the man's eyes her conviction clear. Folding under Velma's glare the knight nodded his head, much to Velma's satisfaction who returned the surrender by releasing him.

"You know I just want best for our people."

Sighing as her anger was extinguished at the soft rather weak voice of her cousin. Internally she could do nothing but pity the man beside her. For every action he did, every asinine ordeal he took upon himself no matter how likely it will damage him, he did it for his people.

' _But I guess that's why I do this, why everyone back home in Nox does whatever they can to help with this knucklehead's burden._ '

"Oh buck up!" shouted Velma as she slapped her cousins back as she hoped to spark her brothers fires once more. "If you get so discouraged over a few foul ups, how else are you going to fill your old man's shoes?" And it seemed to work as Drayce once more had a spark in his eyes.

"I guess you're right if such little failure could kill the people of Nox so easily we would have not lasted over 50 generations now."

"You guess? You damn well better change your tune; because of course I'm right. Just like I was right when I got the town together to get you your first time with those brothel girls." proudly stated Velma as Drayce blushed up a storm.

"I really wish you would stop bringing that up."

"Oh what are you blushing about? You're twenty now and if those noble girl would have fun with the wild side instead of those limped dicked rich boys they be waddling over back to you for more just like Tilly and the Cresswell sisters." teased the young woman.

"So says woman whose blushes at her back being seen and scaring off suitors." fired back Drayce as Velma checked her back was still covered in response. Only to blush up a storm at her own embarrassment for falling to his taunts. "I swear if it wasn't your pride in your front you would dress like a nun." Drayce continued as he motioned towards the deep "V" of her dress.

"Well Evan likes my back." Defended Velma as her blush of embarrassment was replaced with one of annoyance.

"Well of course he likes it he is a blacksmith, knows a good strong back when he sees one."

"Oh do shut-."

"Attention Lords and Ladies our King George the Third is about to speak!" Shouted one of the king's attendants cutting off Velma as silence so began to envelope the great hall.

"Well well if it isn't the king of pig's himself." mocked Drayce as he watched their king who was carried out into hall on his mobile throne, as his own girth prevented himself from walking. "More like the king of the blobs I swear he has gotten rounder since the last time I saw him." continued Velma as she watched the king prattle on his beard and belly bounced about at each syllable.

"Well I say it is best to get going less we wish to watch our oh so glorious king show how much he can push his expanding gut. " sated the knight his interest in the king already gone, as he moved to pick up the remains of his chalice, idly noting the little bit of wine remaining.

"Now, now Drayce don't you want to see the princess who has been hidden away from the public eye?" asked Velma as she held onto her cousin's arm keeping him from running off.

"And what purpose would that serve?"

"I don't know Drayce, for memory in case you need to save her from whatever monster that kidnaps her, a face that me seem worth of you seducing prepares? Or some good material for your lonely nights." Pressed on Velma as she wrapped her arm around his, as she stared up as his form.

"In reverse order, fuck you, I doubt her father would let me with a dozen yards of her and what are we living in a fantasy? This isn't some story for little girls where the down on his luck knight saves the king's daughter and become king. " huffed the gray haired male as he turned his eyes away from the king, as a second mobile throne was brought forth but it rider was hidden by a curtain. "And besides I bet you just want to if your tits are bigger."

"You did say I have to have pride in my front."

"My subjects I present to you my daughter and princess of the High Forest kingdom, Princess Eleanora!" warbled the king as applause rained down on his daughter.

"Well it official you're not bigger than the princess" stated Drayce with a chuckle as he took in his princess's beautiful form. Clad in a simple but undoubtedly a **very** expensive pink dress that if on another woman would have been more than modest. But it seemed that the princess was a fat and round as her father in just the right places and in turn making her dress borderline scandals. Her gloved arms held in before her in the utmost poise as the praise rained down on every part of her from her dainty feet to the curl of her pony tail. "Not by a long shot."

"Oh fuck off." huffed Velma as crossed her arms and pouted fully intend on being difficult for Drayce for the rest of the night.

"Hey," nudged the gray haired cousin. "Hey would raiding the king's kitchen for sweets and meats for back home make you feel better?"

"No."

"You sure because I saw when we came here that they were making some of those little cakes you like so much."

"The ones with filling and the strawberry on top?" even as she peered over her shoulder her cousin could see smile that threatened to break across her face.

"Maybe~" While a toothy grin spread across Drayce's own.

"Well I can toast to that!" With a cling of goblets and gulped of remaining wine the Willson due tossed goblets over the balcony and made way to the kitchen and then their horses to escape. Smiles across their faces as they committed their daring deeds.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was days later that we find the Willson cousins both adopt large draft horses that they rode back towards their homeland of Nox that was situated near the outermost reaches of the High Forest Kingdom. Intent on making back to their home and origin of the Willson Clan, Nox.

If one took a gander at a map and looked for Nox you would find it somewhat near the edge of cursed woods the blackest most lethal parts of the High Forest Kingdom, filled with all manner of natural born horrors. With the nearest town being a port town of Athelney the town of foreign merchants and rich nobles a few dozen miles south, leaving the town of Nox virtually without a neighbor. As well as the kingdoms dumping ground of misfits and cast outs of the High forest kingdom.

Nearing their home Drayce called out for his cousin to halt, a seemingly expected action if by the slumping of her shoulders where anything to go by.

"Really Dray? Do you haft to do this every time we come back home?" sighed Velma as she looked over towards Drayce who had already dismounted and set about taking his pack and collecting his weapons. As his more common tunic rustled about as leather coat was shed and tucked away.

"Yes." replied the knight as he tightened the straps of his holsters and his pack. Not even bothering to look back at his cousin, as he turned from the road and to the edge of the woods that marked the border of their home. "And besides I have already missed too much and cutting through the woods on foot saves me half a day." defended the knight knowing that work waited for no man.

"You know you are probably the only noble in existence that willingly works as much as you do. I mean how many nobles end up with their subjects buying a whore for their lord just to have him stop working." Velma asked allowed as Drayce handed her his horse's reins. "Or leave a poor woman to the mercy of the world and all it horrors." Velma dramatically wailed as the back of her hand found her brow.

"I'm pretty sure you're more dangerous this most of the things out here." Jabbed Drayce as moved towards the edge of the road and began to undo his boots. "And second, since when have bandits have ever had the balls to set up camp anywhere near these cursed woods, where anyone who goes anywhere near here are all our people. Who if I may take pride in, are more likely to rob the bandits then be robbed. "pride and mirth lacing his every word before cast once more a serious look over his shoulder. "But do be careful. I wouldn't know what I would do if I let more of my family go." His piece said Drayce string up his boots over his pack and crouched low to the ground, leg outstretched behind him.

" **I Should Be** telling you that! You reckless fool! " jabbed Velma as her Cousin's body shot off into the woods his form vanishing into the trees like a possessed deer. "Whelp at least he can enjoy himself a bit, come you two time to get moving. I'd like to get back before the moon reached its peak." Sighed the woman as she traveled down the long winding road that was the only safe (relatively) way back home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mirth bubbled in the back of Drayce's throat, as the wind blew past his hair while his bare feet tasted the familiar dirt and bark, his exposed skin kissing the leaves and branches that flew past. For it were the few times like this he could feel weightless an illusionary freedom washed over him, the rush clearing his head of any failures of the party nights ago.

' _Now if I could only find a fight to vent over._ ' though the knight at the idea of a cherry atop such a fine day.

"Hold fast men we ain't going to let this meal get away!"

A grin damn near split his face at the cries of a rather familiar voice echoed across the woods. Hanging a sharp right off a tree's trunk, the knight bolted towards the sound of shouting men and crashing foliage.

It was there he came across a hunting party of five, three of them wielding spears and shields surrounded their prey, while a man and a woman where farther back trained their bows on the target. Overall it was a standard hunting party with the probable two or three hiding somewhere in the green preparing traps in case the meal tried to escape.

His fangs nearly showing, Drayce walked up to one of the larger men holding firm before their prey. He stood nearly as tall as Drayce himself sporting a rather familiar pale snow white hair. "Having trouble with your food?" Shouted the knight causing the apparent head-hunter to cast his eyes over his shoulder.

"Dray? You're back already you little shit stain?" called the hunter back as Drayce walked up beside him before clapping him in the shoulder.

"Uncle Rudy it's good to see that you're still spry. Even if you are losing your touch."

"Still Spry? Losing my touch?!" Rudy shouted back his voice laced with unbelief. "Why gone for two weeks and attends a fancy party and our young lord thinks he can look down his nose at me." He fired back at his nephew even as a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Well what do you expect with me coming here finding you nearly a dozen others with this manner of beast." Drayce replied as he waved his arm towards the beast as it turned towards one of the men who snuck in a stab with his spear, snarling and spitting at the offender.

"Stick up your arse! Now are you going to help or are you going to prattle on like a woman at a tea party knitting dollies!"

Grinning at the prodding Drayce dropped his pack upon the ground and marched forward. "With pleasure." he said as he sized up the beast his Uncle and his party had been hunting. To many it would have simply been a wild pig, a wild pig that stood larger than even Drayce and wider than him twice over with tusks that could impale whole men, but a large pig all the same. "Well? Swho-wee piggy pig"

Seeming to register the insult the large boar charged at the man before it, whose grin widened.

Now to many it would seem utterly foolhardy for a mere man to stand his ground against such a beast. But these were the people of Nox who lived and thrived in these harsh woods for generations. For them they only hunted such as beast in numbers if only to make the hunt easier and they could gather more with less energy.

"Come on is that all you got!" shouted the knight as his fist struck the beast with such force it was sent cartwheeling back.

And for Drayce whose Willson blood had seeped into the lands for generations a hundred times over. It would take far more than a beast that only had size and mildly thick skin.

"I come here and this little fella was giving you such trouble? Why you are getting up there!" shouted Drayce over his shoulder as he began to work the kinks out of arm.

"Oh fuck off you damn rascal! I remember the days where I had to carry you halfway through a hunting trip!" shouted the man back.

The two willfully ignoring the beast as it attempted to stumble back to an upright position clearly dazed from the thundering fist that was drive into its chin. But its movements were not fully overlooked as Drayce turned away from the familial back and forth, and drew his weapon of choice.

Now too many one would question any man who barred a gold colored metal bar a tad longer the length of the average long sword with six holes punched into the side, towards the beast. But to the Willson family it was a treasured weapon that was said to have been in the family since they first came here.

"Now quite playing with the food the meat will go bad if you keep beating it!." cried Rudy as beast charged once more at Drayce fully intent on surviving.

Nimbly Drayce dodged to the side and stuck the beast's neck with his weapon.

A weapon that was said to be able stands strong in the face of the world's wrath. Bansantou the unrelenting. Meaning that a clash between bone and fabled indestructible piece of metal welded by a freakishly strong individual as Drayce it was no contest.

"Good job lad!" cried Rudy as he walked forward spear first towards the beast just in case it was mealy dazed, and inspected the beast. "I'd say you're getting better only broke the spine rather than just making a mess of the meat." Stated Rudy as he drew his knife a slit its throat allowing it to begin to bleed out.

"One time! And you're never goanna let me live that done are you?" Drayce as he moved toss the boar of his shoulder as Rudy moved behind him and picked up the head.

"Nope. Now let's get a move on, camp is west of here. "

Following the directions the two Willson began to move towards the hunting camp as the rest of the hunters form up around them to protect the kill. As the rangers moved the bushes and went to scout ahead.

"So how are things? Any good news?" questioned Drayce hoping that if things failed on his end things were a tad better at the home front.

"Bit of booth Boss. We had another mudslide near the northern springs and is going to need dug out again." Said one of the spear men.

"Which one? The Steeps or the one by Screaming Eagle?"

"Steeps." answered the spearman much to Drayce's displeasure. As The Steep was one of the nearby mountains that they got water from, but it had a tendency to be a pain the ass to all who climb it do the steep cliffs that covered most of their side of the mountain. Which was more trouble than Mount Screaming Eagle's which in comparison was more like a normal mountain just with a bunch of four winged giant eagles. That was a problem they had to simply kill and they got the benefit of meat for their troubles.

"And the good news?" Drayce said as trees begin to part as the hunting camp began to come into site.

For first timers the term camp was a tad misleading. As due to the nature the area and their situation, one couldn't simply go trotting back one dead beast one at a time or leave them with a handful men who could be more productive. Meaning that camp was in actuality a small fortress with high log walls and a dirt moat. Protecting both the men who laid their heads to rest here and the butchers who cut the meat into smaller more manageable packages, less other besets try and steal it.

"A hunt good enough for us to assign a little crow beater." respond the spear man which in turn sent a little grin on Drayce's face.

As when the men crossed the bridge Drayce's eye immediately went towards a building near the back that spewed great amount of smoke from its chimney. Where before it laid two other boars waiting to be butchered as another was already being cut apart. But what truly held the knight's attention was the young boy no more than his eleventh summer stood atop near the kills as he banged the drum in his hands and shouted well past the top of his lungs.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! THIS IS OUR MEAT YOU FLYING SHITS! " Drayce's younger brother and Rudy's nephew Kay. His scruffy short coal black hair with a few dozen gray streaks whipping about as he ran about chasing whatever few birds that came near the hogs. Which it turn brought a smile to the Willson men as they watched him do his job as a crow beater as well as he could.

"Kay! KAY! KAY WILLSON SHUT UP AND LISTINSE YOU LITTLE SHITSTAINE!" Drayce called out for his younger brother, but wasn't till he cursed at the boy did drumming stop and Kay's eyes widened with smile soon flowing after it.

"Dray!" called the young boy as his brother pawned the boar off towards two of the other hunters so that his arms were free to catch the streaked projectile. "Your back! And you're brought another boar!" yammered Kay as Drayce set the boy back on his feet.

"Ay, so how are things back here in Nox, I heard there was mudslide at Steeps, anything else I should start planning for?" asked the elder to his junior who immediately began to list off the current events on his fingers.

"Well there is also an Army Larva nest that is being set up near the one of lower rivers. Then there is also some moths that got into the tailors, but it was mostly winter cloths so we may have lucked out. And two cows and a goat kicked the bucket from some Threshers."

Each and every single thing that seemed to come out of the kid's mouth was bad news and shitty news. Which in turn had Drayce run a hand through his hair frustration.

"But, some of the goats got knocked up and some chicks were born."

' _Better something than nothing_ ' though the knight as he shot a grateful look towards his little brother for at least providing some form of good news. "Well at least we aren't going up a creek. Speaking of which….. "Began Drayce as he looked towards his brother

"Ya some of the fellas got dispatched to break up the nest. While another group were sent to hunt down them Threshers and set up traps for them. " finished boy as hand went to ruffle his hair. "Eyy quit it!" fumed Kay as his brother smiled down at the him, a smile on his lips as the problems where at least being dealt with.

Casting his Gaze skyward Drayce marked the position of sun before shouting "Rudy! You guys good here!" who in turn shouted "Why you finally get a girl!"

"Of sorts!" shot back the knight a grin on his lips, as Rudy's gave a bit of a snort.

"Ah fine be that way. But take this! If you're going, might as well make yourself useful." said the man as he plopped a large sack on the outgoing table.

With a quick snatch of the bag both of the Willson boys soon found themselves on their way out of the fort and heading to the village of Nox.

"Dray how come we headen back? Shouldn't we be helpen them cut up the boars? " asked Kay as he ducked under a branch.

"Well I was going to give it later but I may have swiped something~." a rather devilish smirk across his lips Drayce tossed Kay a small bag.

That when opened causes the young lad's eyes to look wide and his mouth to hang loose as drew out of the bag. "Ambre fruit!" called out the young boy as he held the small ball of honey that was discolored by berry juices. His head whipping back and forth between the bag and his brother, before finally wrapping his arms around Drayce in a hug and then bolting off ahead. "Come Dray we got to go give some to sis!" Smiling at his brother running off, Drayce readjusted his bags before dashing off easily catching up his younger brother.

It was not long till they were finally back home. The duo running between the two rows of rather plain stone buildings that lined the main road of their town. Smiles adorning their faces as the town folks who called out and waved happy to see their young lord in such spirits.

"So did Izza get her herbs to sprout?" began the older while slowing his pace as they neared their home. Mostly in hopes of hearing how his younger brother's twin had been since he left nearly two weeks ago.

"Ya but not all of them made it." began the younger brother his tone began to shift to a sadder pitch. "So she's been in a bit of funk since she can grow more medical herbs to help out."

"I keep telling you runts I amazed she can even grow in this crummy solid. If they aren't in corpse fields or have been worked on for nearly twenty years crops don't grow here. So buck up and be proud that you even grew anything." encouraged the gray hared sibling to his darker haired brother.

"K"

Frowning at the melancholy response, Drayce decided it would take more drastic measures to bring his brother out of his funk. "Well if you two are so sad about a couple of failures I guess I shouldn't reward you two for such wasted effort"

"Huh?"

"Yup, since you two are so bent out of shape I guess I'll just have to eat both your shares of ambre fruit." he said as he snatched the bag of sweets from his younger brother.

"Hey give them back." cried Kay as he lept for the bag.

"Nope only people who can take pride in their work can have candy." stated the older brother as he pushed his young brother away from the bag. "So I'll just have to eat them all by myself. Ahhhhh" stated Drayce as he held the open end of the bag over his gaping mouth unaffected by his younger brother's efforts.

"But I do! But I do! I take pride in my work I even sorted all the mail we got from our brothers!" cried Kay as he beat his fist into his brother.

"I' don't know…. all the beating doesn't really hel-"

"GIVE THEM BACK FOR IZZY!"

"OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT! GET OFF!"

Now in pain Drayce could only stumble forward as his young brother now sick of his teasing went on the offensive. Jumping upon Drayce's shoulders as Kay's teeth found his elder's skull. But despite years of roughhousing and traversing in the woods even Drayce's legs found in difficult to keep balance, leaving the two to fall to the ground.

"You forsaken little shit! Why'd you go do that!" growled the elder brother as he pinned his wylie younger brother.

"Cause you're a bigger forsaken shit!" spat back Kay as he began to futile bite into his older brother's calloused hand.

"Stop." said a third person her voice soft like a bird's

The two thrashed unheeded by the third party that tried to intervene.

"Stop please" Louder the third said her voice losing its softer tone.

The younger gave up trying to grapple with his elder brother and moved on towards bashing his fists against the arm pinning.

"STOP IT!" the voice cried out in in frustration fully intent on ending the escalation of violence with a show force.

"AWW! MY EYES!"

Leaving the two brothers the break apart and squirm as a burning sensation came across their eyes, both doing their best to not rub in the powder further in.

"DAMN IT!" cursed the duo as they turned their eyes to the only one person who would use red pepper powder on someone. Rather than just hitting the other party with a blunt object. "WHY IZZY, WHY?!" the second youngest and only girl of Wilson family Isabella.

"You didn't listen." came her huffed response as she glared with teary eyes. Which for such a tiny grey haired girl only made her look more adorable and betrayed the image she was going for. "Family isn't supposed to fight." but lent itself very well to guilt tripping her older and younger brothers.

Not wanting to response for the tears on their only sister's face the two boys composed themselves, lest be struck down by the guilt they felt in their hearts. So with tears still peeking at the duo's eyes moved towards the distraught sister.

"Hey hey we were just roughhousing you know since I haven't been here for a while." fibbed the elder brother, "Yeah Izzy were just having fun." followed the younger.

"Really?"

"Yes/yeah really." responded the two brothers. "Now why don't we head back home enjoy some sweets I swiped with Velma from King huge butt."

Thankfully for Drayce and Kay the promise of candy along with their instance, the waterworks from Isabella's eyes begun to cease.

"Ok….can I have a hug?"

With a smile of both relief and endearment the brother scooped up his little sister in his arms with a smile. "Sure you can have hundreds of them." he said propped his little sister in the crook of his arm, her little hands grasping at his collar. "Want some ambre fruit?"

"HEY! I WANT IN ON THIS!" called the youngest as he pulled at his brother's leggings.

"Ya ya come here you." replied Drayce as he hurled his brother on his shoulder, earning a shriek of excitement.

With his siblings on shoulder and in his arm the older brother begun the last bit trekking home. Candy and conversation flowing between them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun was in its final few moments as lord of the town of Nox made his way to his study. "Alright food in my belly and everyone accounted for, time to get to work." drawled the knight as he set himself at his desk to begin the most difficult task of being a lord. Bookkeeping. HIs eyes already straining under the dim light of candle as his quill moved to scratch out numbers across the paper before him.

The knight was fully enveloped in his work uncaring of hoots of owls waking up and crickets who begun to call for mates. Only focusing on the task before him, be it the names of other nobles he could try and enlist aid from, or the number of goods and taxes they had to pay.

Only to be broken by the knocking of bone on wood. Looking up he was met with the warm eyes of His Aunt Ava. "I figured you would be here burning that midnight oil." said the wife of Rudy as she moved towards the desk. "So I thought you could use something to keep you going." she said as she placed a wooden tray filled with bread and tea atop one of the stacks of paper.

"Thanks Aunty." replied the steel haired knight at he sipped at the warm sap and water mixture. "The two munchkins in bed?"

"Yes and Kay wanted me to remind you that your older brothers's letters came a few days ago." said the woman as she watched the young lord groan in frustration. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to chase after the twins and get some sleep myself. Something that you should be doing." With her piece said Ava left the room not even bothering to listen to the halfhearted response that followed.

"Well let's see what those bastards wrote."

Shuffling about Drayce open up the usual drawer that Kay would normally put the two's older brothers letters back home.

Of the five, the first to be opened was his eldest brother Roy's. Who last he knew was with the company of Red Hawk Mercenary Company

"Dear Drayce: I have good news I got a real big bonus when I killed the guy called Bazuso. Don't know what he was important for, but he was no match for my hammer! As always I send a portion of my pay back to you to help back home: From Roy: PS: Tell Kay and Izzy I send my regards! : PSS going on another job hope to send more money soon."

Smiling at the letter Drayce couldn't help imagine his eldest brother with his usual big dopey grin on that muscle head's face. After all while he may not have been the smartest of the brothers he knew where his strength laid.

' _Ok next up should be Marco's wonder how that scheming money grubber is doing?_ ' thought the knight as he opened his second eldest brother's letter.

"Yo this Marco, how ya doing you little shit. Well cutting to the chase, as always the apprenticeship with this merchant fatass is going well. Can't send coin back yet, but I was able to scrounge up some goods the wastefull fatass wanted to toss. Sent them back as always Marco" eyes rolling at his older brother's bluntness bleeding into his letters.

' _I thought I saw Izzy with a new bear. Well anyways onto the twins_ _Michael and_ _Nick'_ deciding to pick up the younger of twin of the older pair for a change Drayce cracked up the letter.

"Dear Drayce: How many times do I need to tell you my name is Nicholas not Nick you ignoramus." blinking at first line of the letter the gray haired brother could not help but laugh. "Furthermore I have come to report that I'm unfortunately still only an assistant here at the Academy. As such I have not been able acquire the tools needed to bring us fame and fortune, for both the Arcane and the Scientific. But as always I was able to send back some books I was able to copy. As always regards to Isabella and Kay. : From **Nicholas** "

Smiling at the emphasis of his full name Drayce set down **Nick's** note and picked up the eldest of the older twin's.

"Dear Drayce: It is good to write to you once more. I have would like to report that my work to dispel to rumors and showcase our purity to the Lord of Luminices, as continue my work polishing the boots of the Paladins. With god's blessing I hope we shall soon possess a church back in Nox. With blessing and tidings Michael."

Sighing Drayce could not help but pity his brother, for he could tell from the rough penmanship that his brother was at wits end at the monastery. As he was working in one of the hearts of the places that cast his family in bad light. He could practically remember the scream he heard days before receiving a letter telling of his brother getting his head shaved.

With his second closest older brother going through such hardships his mind wandered to the rest of them, each facing their own hardship to help their territory. But this only lit a greater fire in Drayce's own belly and with renewed effort attacked his bookkeeping once more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Dray! Dray! Wake up Dray!"

Blearily blinking Drayce lifted his head from the stack of papers he lifted his head to meet Velma sporting the smuggest grin he ever did see on her face.

"Ok ok I'm up what's this about." he responded tiredly, idly peeling a paper that was stuck to his face.

"Come on you're going to want to read this~!" the woman sang as she presented an official looking scroll before him to look at.

"Alright already let's see: Attention all knights of the High Forest kingdom King George demands your presence on - OH for the love of! You would think he would've told us shit at his daughter's party and not we all get home just to call us again."

"Shut up and keep reading." pressed Velma as she pressed the paper further into the knight's vision.

"Fine fine: To plan to save-" eyes widen at the following lines Drayce could not help but his jaw go slack.

"TO SAVE PRINCESS ELANORA FROM THE DRAGON THAT STOLE HER!"

 **Alright that a wrap for the intro to TowerGirls: A Knight's Quest a new story I have been hoping to put out for a while. Hope you like it and have some ideas for such a divers setting.**

 **Hope to update soon and read them reviews. As well as see other Towergirls Stories**


End file.
